Hands of Fate
by Shadow of Arashi
Summary: A chance meeting turns the life of an Espada and a shinigami upside down. Kurosaki will stop at nothing to get what he wants, but will his prey give in? Reversal story, AU, shinigami!Grimmjow and arrancar!Ichigo. NC-17, non-con in the beginning. Done.
1. Closing In

**Title**: Hands of Fate - Closing In  
**Author**: Shadow Arashi  
**Fandom**: Bleach  
**Pairing**: Ichigo x Grimmjow  
**Rating**: NC-17  
**Word Count**: 3746  
**Summary**: A chance meeting turns the life of an Espada and a shinigami upside down. Kurosaki will stop at nothing to get what he wants, but will his prey give in?  
**Warnings**: AU, shinigami!Grimmjow and arrancar!Ichigo. Dub-con in the beginning, smut, angst, breaking of a character and stockholm syndrome. Grimmjow may seems a bit OOC but I tried to explain why to the best of my abilities in the fic.  
**Disclaimer**: Bleach and all its characters belong to Tite Kubo, this fic is written for entertainment only and I don't make any profit of it.

.

-----------

.

_He should have known the man was bad news the moment he first laid his eyes on him._

_He really should have know better, but as they said hindsight is twenty twenty._

------

The first time they met was during one of his patrol in the human world.

He was minding his own business, cursing his taicho for sending him to this god forsaken town, when a sudden surge of reiatsu nearly caused him to trip over his feet and fall down flat on his face.

Grimmjow almost gasped under the pressure and reflexively tightened his grip on his zanpakuto. He didn't have to wait long before the source of the disturbance made itself known.

The very air seemed to vibrate as the young shinigami felt more than heard something tear somewhere above him. He raised his head just in time to see a huge black rip, right there in the middle of the sky, slowly closing down against the midnight earth's atmosphere.

And there, slowly floating down without a care in the world, was an arrancar. There was no mistaking the white clothes and hollow mask. The arrancar wore a cocky little grin as his feet touched the ground, the earth splitting open under his spiritual pressure, and Grimmjow found himself responding with a matching grin of his own.

"Hello shinigami," the arrancar said, his grin fading into an almost innocent smile "I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, the Sexta Espada, and I'm feeling pretty bored right now. Wanna play with me?"

"A scrawny li' thing like you is the Sexta?" Grimmjow almost laughed, taking in the slender figure, the gothic six tattooed on the pale neck and the short orange hair, the style of which could rival his own "Damn, Aizen must be getting desperate then." He taunted.

He was quickly forced to drop the attitude though as he dodged a blow from a now frowning Espada.

"We'll see who is desperate, shinigami!"

And that's when things went very wrong.

Grimmjow blocked the first few hits but soon found himself overwhelmed as the arrancar sent him flying through the air and into the concrete street bellow. Everything blurred into a haze of pain after that, the Espada clearly outclassing him and dominating the fight, playing with him like a cat with a mouse and driving him mad with frustration.

He tried to keep up, the arrancar's incredible speed and strength like nothing he had ever seen before, until he was kicked in the chest and he hit the ground again. Grimmjow spat bright red blood as he struggled onto his feet. He was sure he had broke at least one rib but he refused to back down.

The blue haired male swallowed the bitter taste of his own blood as the Espada laughed, looking for all the world like he was truly _enjoying_ himself and was not beating him within an inch of his life. The slender hollow used that weird shunpo of his to materialise just in front of Grimmjow and grabbed him by the collar of his uniform, hitting him again and again relentlessly. He was merely toying with him now and Grimmjow's anger flared even as he was unable to defend himself, his zanpakuto lying uselessly a few meters away.

For the first time of his life, Grimmjow realized he may very well lose a fight.

Then the desire to win and to shut the fuckin' bastard up took over . He kicked the orange haired Espada right in the guts, knowing it wouldn't do any real damages but the instant it took for the arrancar to get over it was all he needed to dart away and grab his zanpakuto. He released his bankai in a burst of reiatsu and a cloud of dust, striking immediately and grinning in pure satisfaction when his next attack draw blood.

When the dust settled the Espada's white uniform was dirty and blood stained, though not as much as his own. The hollow looked at him with a new light in his eyes, no longer watching him as he would a small child but finally _acknowledging_ him, a taunting smile slowly tugging at the corner of the bastard's lips as he licked the blood from his new wound.

"Not so cocky now are you, arrancar?" Grimmjow jabbed at the other, ignoring the trail of blood running down his own face.

The Espada's eyes narrowed. He looked ready to jump at him again when the man froze suddenly. He looked annoyed for a split second before the arrancar actually had the nerve to _sheath_ his zanpakuto and _turn his back _on him.

"I guess you weren't as weak as I thought but I'm afraid my work here is done. Try to stay alive until our next fight, shinigami."

The goddamn freak _waved_ at him just before turning away and ripping another garganta into the sky.

Grimmjow stood there, mouth opened and shaking with rage but at this point he didn't even have the strength to yell. The scream building in the back of his throat died into a choked cry and he collapsed into welcomed darkness.

The last thing he saw was the Sexta Espada looking down at him, a glint in his golden eyes that caused Grimmjow's stomach to clench even as he fell into unconsciousness with 'Kurosaki' on the tip of his tongue.

------

_He really should have stayed away then._

------

Ichigo knew he should have been more irritated. His battle had been cut short but as he walked down the hallways of Las Noches he just couldn't bring himself to care. His thoughts were centered on the shinigami he had just fought and he instinctively licked his lips at the memories.

The shinigami had been fun to fight, a welcomed surprise to his otherwise dull mission in the real world. His last move had surprised him (his zanpakuto was deceptively lovely, almost _delicate_ in its bankai form, a slender blade of pure blue energy that shone like a miniature sun), the very fact that he had been able to wound him at all was nothing short of a miracle. Ichigo was, comparatively to others Espada such as Nnoitra, not very blood thirsty, but for the first time of his hollow existence he found himself truly enjoying fighting his opponent.

Pushing the thought away the Sexta stepped into the throne room. He walked proudly, coming to stand before his master with his back straight and head high.

"You called me Aizen-sama?"

He asked, keeping his eyes focused on the other man. Aizen nodded, before the shinigami took in the state of his uniform.

"Indeed. Your presence in the real world was no longer needed. Though it seems as if you met with some resistance, am I wrong?"

The orange haired Espada surprised his master by grinning widely, rather than getting mad at having one of his mistakes pointed out to him.

"I found a great opponent in Karakura, a shinigami who was actually pretty decent. I want to fight him again."

The Sexta licked his lips absentmindedly as the image of the blue haired shinigami's bleeding face flashed before his eyes. Those electric orbs had held so much fire...

"I see." Aizen smiled. "So my dear Espada has found a new toy to play with..." He commented out loud.

His Espada seemed quite taken by this shinigami, not that he minded.

"Just try to bring him back in one piece if you go after him again. I would hate for my Espada to be depraved of their toys due to carelessness."

The Lord of Las Noches decided to humor his faithful servant, watching with amusement as Ichigo's eyes widened a bit in understanding. The arrancar's face split into his more familiar smirk, his reiatsu nearly leaking with his excitement.

"Thank you Aizen-sama." The Espada breathed his thanks, eyes wide and bright.

Ichigo quickly turned on his heels and hurried on his way out. He was reaching the door when Aizen's voice stopped him.

"Wait until we are ready to attack Soul Society before trying to fetch your new pet. You will have the opportunity to fight this shinigami to your heart content then."

The Sexta gave a sharp toss of his head, showing he had heard, and left.

That night he dreamed of fiery blue eyes and blood streaked skin.

------

Their second meeting took place during the First Winter War.

Grimmjow had been training like a crazed man - the taste of his defeat still bitter in the back of his throat - when everyone was called to the front. In a matter of hours about half of the forces of the Seireitei were stationed in the real world and ready to strike.

It went way too fast for his taste. His senses were screaming at him that something fishy was going on but, being a vice-captain, Grimmjow also knew enough to guess exactly _how_ their forces had figured out the right moment to attack.

So he just went along for the ride. Spy work was the last of his concerns at the moment after all. Memories of an insolent smirk and playful golden eyes still plagued his thoughts and Grimmjow tightened his grip on his zanpakuto. His captain was standing next to him, the man grinning crazily as usual as he scanned the area. Finally their waiting paid off as the sky was suddenly torn to shreds right before their eyes.

Aizen and his army had arrived.

Grimmjow immediately felt the tension in the air rise to a stifling level but paid no mind to it. He was too busy looking for Kurosaki.

Surprisingly enough the Sexta seemed to want to be found, as the Espada was flaring his reiatsu in a way that had Grimmjow nearly growl out loud. The shinigami's senses automatically tried to hunt down the source of the dark reiatsu, a shiver running down his back at the feel of it (though he couldn't explain why, 'cos he sure as hell wasn't _scared_). His eyes flashed as he finally located his opponent standing somewhere near the back, a few meters behind Aizen and a small, pale skinned arrancar he had never seen before. The fuckin' bastard was _waving_ at him _again_.

"You got a fan right there Grimm," Kenpachi's barking like laugh filled the air "is that the arrancar who wiped the floor with your ass?" his captain asked, eyebrows rising in interrogation.

"Yeah," his grip on his sword was so hard he had to force himself to relax, lest he cut himself "the bastard is mine! Nobody gets to fight him but me!" he growled.

Kenpachi let out another barking laugh.

"He is all yours as soon as the old man give us the green light. I know you'll make the eleven proud."

Grimmjow nodded sharply, his electric blue eyes never straying from his prey as he grinned back at Kurosaki. This time he would show him exactly _who_ was the weaker one.

He crouched down in a manner that Ikkaku said was reminiscent of a panther, ready to leap and to tear all his enemies to piece as he waited for the signal that would start the Winter War, his whole body trembling with barely restrained energy.

Somebody moved, and he pounced just as the battlefield came alive in a shower of sparkles.

What should have been an organized battle quickly turned into complete and utter chaos but Grimmjow never saw any of it.

All his attention was on the arrancar before him and trying to stay alive. A flash on his right told him that one of the Espada had just fired a cero but he had no time to worry about it. He traded blows after blows with Kurosaki, sparkles flying around them as their swords collide.

"So, have you actually got any better, shinigami? Maybe this time you'll give me a name to go with that lovely zanpakuto of yours." The arrancar taunted.

Grimmjow grind his teeth before darting forward to slash at Kurosaki's chest. He used the momentum to spin his body around and send the Espada flying backward with a kick in the chest, adding more damage to the wound he had just gave the cheeky bastard.

"It won't change your fate but have it your way! I'm Grimmjow Jeaggerjaquez, and I'm the one who's going to kill you!" He howled his challenge, the adrenaline high from the fight making him feel deliciously giddy.

His sharp ears caught Kurosaki's muffled curse as the arrancar struggled to stop his fall, just before the Sexta's right hand started glowing with the familiar red light of a cero. The orange haired hollow extended his hand in front of him as he right himself mid-fall and released a large ball of destructive energy. Grimmjow barely managed to dodge in time.

And that's when things once again took a turn for the worst.

Ichigo used his distraction to quickly analyze the situation, and saw his chance. The Espada used his sonidō to disappear from Grimmjow's sight, only to reappear behind him. He immediately caught the shinigami into a strangle hold and twisted his arms behind his back.

Grimmjow bit back a wince when his arms threatened to be pulled out of their sockets. He snarled and began to struggle in the arrancar's grip, growing enraged when he saw that the bastard was grinning from ear to ear. He was already chanting a kido spell when the arrancar did something that froze him completely.

Kurosaki pressed his body flat against his back and buried his face into the strands of blue hair at the base of his neck, humming contently in the back of his throat like a big cat.

Grimmjow's mind went blank. His eyes widened, and a shiver ran through him at the unexpected contact. Then white hot pain exploded behind his eyes and he saw nothing but black, growing slack into the arrancar's hold as a sharp blow to the back of his head sent him into unconsciousness.

------

He had finally got the prize he wanted so badly. _His_ shinigami (_Grimmjow his mind whispered_) was out cold in his arms, and he could barely restrain his satisfaction at having won this new prey.

To be totally honest, his last move hadn't really been planned. He had merely been running on instincts at this point. The soft blue hair had brushed against his cheek as he tried to subdue the shinigami, and just like that he had felt the sudden urge to lean forward and bury his face into that softness. The color was so unusual, like the sky of the human world... It fascinated him. And being a creature of instincts Ichigo had given in to the impulse.

The shiver he got for his trouble made his stomach tighten, though he couldn't figure out _why_. All he knew was that the shinigami was at his mercy, trembling in his arms and he _liked_ it.

A yell of rage startled him out of his thoughts and he abruptly pulled away from his captive.

The tall captain with the crazy hair and eye-patch was glaring at him from the other side of the battlefield, his single eye dark with fury and promising death. The man was hacking away wildly at the arrancars surrounding him, never letting the Sexta - or rather the body he was carrying - out of his sight.

Ichigo tightened his hold as he cuddled the passed out form close to his chest, his every instincts screaming '_mine_'.

Glaring back just as heatedly, Ichigo balanced the unconscious Grimmjow into a more comfortable position and prepared himself to fire a cero. He allowed himself a smirk when he saw understanding flashing in the captain's eye, but by then it was too late.

He released the cero and opened a garganta, not waiting to see if his attack had worked. He acknowledged his master's order in the back of his mind and while he was a little surprised that Aizen would demand a retreat now, orders were orders.

Ichigo looked back at the battlefield and drunk into the vision of pure chaos with no small amount of delight. Most of the shinigami were sporting wounds with various degree of severity, many of the lower shinigami were apparently dead or dying and he could hear the screams of the wounded echoing all over the place.

Turning away, he stepped into the garganta just in time to see the wild captain staggering forward, covered in blood but still trying to reach him.

He waved mockingly, grinning as the garganta closed behind him.

------

_Aizen and his arrancars left as quickly as they came, leaving the forces of Soul Society in chaos. Nobody knew back then what had motivated the former captain to retreat._

_Now they knew._

------

Once back into the safety of the darkness of Hueco Mundo, the first thing Ichigo did was to go directly to the throne room to show off his prize to Aizen.

He kept a close eye on his captive the whole time, making sure the shinigami wouldn't wake up before he could secure him into a cell. Ichigo took the time to really observe the other man closely, gazing at the sleeping form with curiosity and, though he didn't recognized it yet, fascination.

The lightly colored lips were slightly opened and he had to beat down the urge to touch them with his fingertips, to see if they were as soft as they looked. Most arrancars and hollows had a harsh edge and a cold, hard body, but this shinigami was soft and warm in his arms.

Something in his chest clench at the thought and Ichigo frowned.

"So this is the shinigami who managed to catch the attention of my Sexta Espada."

Aizen's voice abruptly brought him back to the present. Ichigo tore his eyes away from the unconscious shinigami's face and nodded in answer, before he asked the permission to keep the captive for himself.

He was more than pleased when he was granted his wish, and profusely thanked his master. He then took his leave, eager to go back to his quarters and test his spoil of war.

He never noticed Aizen watching him with a knowing smile.

------

When Grimmjow woke up he found himself tied up, blindfolded and obviously dressed in something far lighter than his shinigami uniform. Judging by the feel of it, it was probably some sort of yukata, though he couldn't be sure. But he knew right away then that he was in deep, deep trouble.

His head hurt but thankfully his mind was clear, allowing him to quickly assess his situation. His face flushed lightly as he recalled the last moments of his fight with the Sexta, his cheeks growing warm as he remembered the way the hollow had pressed himself against him so intimately.

Grimmjow swore under his breath, bristling as he realized the bastard had played him. And he had fell straight for it. He would never be able to look his captain in the eye again after this. If he ever got himself out of this mess that is...

If he was honest with himself there was no reason for Kuro- that _arrancar_ to keep him alive. He wasn't a captain (yet, he grumbled) and wasn't particularly privy to the old man's plans concerning Aizen... In short he had nothing of value that could make him a valuable prisoner, unless they were planning on using him as a practice target.

With a growl of rage Grimmjow started to yank at whatever was keeping him bound, caution be damned. He had been trashing wildly like a mad animal for about 5 minutes when he distinctly heard a door slamming open. His head immediately snapped toward the sound, his eyes narrowing into slits.

"Hello shinigami, are you comfortable?"

He recognized the owner of the voice right away and his teeth bared in defiance reflexively, a growl escaping him when the bastard had the nerve to fuckin' _laugh_ at him.

"What the fuck do you want?!" He spat.

There was some shifting, indicating that the arrancar was moving again, and suddenly a cold hand was grabbing a fist full of his hair and bending his head backward, exposing his throat. Sharp teeth pressed to his now vulnerable throat and nibbled on the soft skin, cutting off the yell that was threatening to slip past his lips.

Grimmjow's eyes opened wide under his blindfold as the unexpected touch. His body responded against his will and he shivered -_ just like that time on the battlefield_ -, cursing inwardly.

"So soft..." The arrancar mumbled into his skin, and Grimmjow's eyes widened even more.

"Stop that!" He tried and failed to keep his usual bite, disturbed by the dreamy tone of the hollow.

He tried to pull away, instinctively wary and not liking how vulnerable he was in this position. The teeth at his throat were removed but the hand in his hair tightened its grip warningly.

"You are in no position to make any demand, shinigami." The son of a bitch whispered in his ear, causing yet another unwanted shiver to travel down his spine "You are _mine._ _My_ prey, _my_ captive. Aizen-sama gave you to me, therefore I'm free to do whatever I want with you. So you better play nice if you want to stay in one piece. Now don't move, I don't wanna mess this up."

Grimmjow opened his mouth to yell at Kurosaki, even if he couldn't see him (just to know he had pissed him off), only to shout out in agony as pain exploded from his lower back.

It was so sudden that he couldn't contain his scream as his whole world seemed to narrow down to that burning pain in his back. It seemed to last a life time and when it stopped at last, he fell back against the arrancar panting and shaking, his cheeks wet. He heard soft sobs and dimly realized that they were his. He was in shock, he thought distantly.

"There," Kurosaki cooed into his ear, petting his hair as he would a kitten "now everybody in Las Noches will know that you are mine."

"Wha- what did you-" His voice cracked, his mind going frighteningly numb.

"You wear my number now."

Grimmjow's body finally gave up on him and this time he didn't fight back as he plunged into darkness.

.

-------  
.

A/N: This is it. I know lot of my reviewers wanted me to continue some of my stories so I did. Starting by the shinigami!Grimmjow story that everybody seemed to want. Black Storm, this is for you especially. I would have posted this thing sooner but I couldn't get over it because I was originally going for a one-shot and it just REFUSED to work. So I said f*** it and cut that bitch into 4 chapters. 'cos a 20 pages (still counting) or so one-shot was just too much for my little mind to handle. So there you go. I hope you like it and stay tuned for the smut next chapter!.


	2. Meant No Harm

**Title**: Hands of Fate - Meant No Harm  
**Author**: Shadow Arashi  
**Fandom**: Bleach  
**Pairing**: Ichigo x Grimmjow  
**Rating**: NC-17  
**Word Count**: 3612  
**Summary**: A chance meeting turns the life of an Espada and a shinigami upside down. Kurosaki will stop at nothing to get what he wants, but will his prey give in?  
**Warnings**: AU, shinigami!Grimmjow and arrancar!Ichigo. Dub-con in the beginning, smut, angst, breaking of a character and stockholm syndrome. Grimmjow may seem a bit OOC but I tried to explain why to the best of my abilities in the fic.  
**Disclaimer**: Bleach and all its characters belong to Tite Kubo, this fic is written for entertainment only and I don't make any profit of it.

.

**-----------**

**.  
**

If Ichigo had ever thought that taming the shinigami would be easy after his initial demonstration of ownership, then the blue haired man quickly proved him wrong.

But he had expected nothing less from his prey. The branding had obviously done little to tame the wild blue haired male, the shinigami attempting to throw himself at Ichigo as soon as he had awaken.

Grimmjow had been flat out furious when he was shown the black six tattooed onto his back, the gothic number an echo of Ichigo's own rank onto his tanned skin. He had yelled and struggled, glaring murder at his captor and yanking at his his chains so hard that he draw his own blood, prompting Ichigo to knock him out before he injured himself too badly.

The Sexta had expected a challenge but nothing quite like the wildcat the man he had stolen away turned out to be. And now, as he gazed down at the exhausted form of his toy passed out on the floor, Ichigo couldn't help but marvel at the fire that slender form still contained after four months of captivity.

Grimmjow never backed down. In all four months he had spent locked in his cell he had never once bowed down willingly to Ichigo's power. He retaliated for every hits and every insults, was straining his mental and physical chains as much as he could and never hesitated to let Ichigo know exactly what he thought of his captor. Yesterday he even had the balls to throw his empty plate at the Sexta, narrowing missing his head. He had bared his teeth at him then, a clear challenge to his authority and making Ichigo's hollow instincts flare. Grimmjow had of course been properly punished.

If the shinigami's total lack of fear and refusal to obey the simplest of orders had been refreshing in the beginning, now it was becoming quite annoying.

The man's fire was still definitely entertaining though, Ichigo wouldn't have bother with him otherwise. But his attitude was causing him a world of pain as well, and not always by Ichigo's own hands. The shinigami was still bearing the marks of Nnoitra's last punishment from when he had had the bad idea of disobeying the fifth's order.

But, as the Sexta found out the hard way, nothing seemed to beat Grimmjow or scare him into submission.

Ichigo glanced down at the unconscious form at his feet, and swore to himself that he would break that cocky facade.

He would wipe that smirk right off that pretty face.

------

_It took one more month of working on breaking his toy before he saw any changes at all in his prey._

_Except that the shinigami wasn't the only one changing. He never realized what was happening until Aizen's intervention opened his eyes._

------

"Something is troubling you."

Ichigo cursed softly as Aizen's soft voice startled him out of his trance. Blinking, he realized he had once again lost himself in his thoughts, and right in the middle of a meeting.

"Forgive me." The Sexta said quickly, eyes downcast in apology.

He could feel Aizen's gaze on him and tried to ignore it while he got his brain under some semblance of order.

This loss of concentration was not new. It had been happening more frequently in the past month and, while he knew it was not acceptable for someone of his status, he just couldn't help himself.

Automatically his thoughts went back to the source of his distraction, an image of Grimmjow flashing before his mind's eyes.

He had believed the breaking of his new pet was going on smoothly at first, despite the troubles he had had in the earlier parts of Grimmjow's captivity. The shinigami had seemed to grow to listen to him more and more in the last month and if Ichigo was totally honest with himself, he was glad for the change of heart the shinigami was apparently experiencing.

It wasn't that he mind giving the shinigami his rightful punishment. Violence had never bothered him and Ichigo was perfectly aware that his _pet_ wouldn't agree to serve him properly if he didn't affirm his superiority. However, he had found himself to be growing both more reluctant to use physical threats and restless.

And it had started so innocently enough too.

Somewhere along the way he had discovered, completely by accident mind you, that seemingly innocent touches were apparently quite disturbing for the shinigami and much more effective to control him. He had promptly began (and still was) abusing that knowledge every chance he got. Like the way Grimmjow shuddered oh so prettily under his hands when he grabbed the back of his neck, or the way he trembled when Ichigo was brushing his hands against his hips those times he was forgetting his place and lashing out at him and he had to pin him down...

And then there was the way that bright red blood of his looked on the shinigami's skin...

It made Ichigo's stomach feel funny more often than not, and he slowly began to resort to physical punishments less and less.

Grimmjow had steadily become less violent himself and more unsettled by his presence, obviously having noticed something was up. Ichigo would have been disappointed had he not picked up on the subtle change of dynamics between them. But what greatly surprised Ichigo was that the shinigami didn't take full advantage of the situation. Unpredictable as a storm, the man would randomly blow up at one thing, bucking at the proverbial (and sometimes physical) collar around his neck, before making a 180 and becoming accommodating.

But that wasn't the worst. No, it was those times when they were alone and Grimmjow would just _look_ at him, and suddenly Ichigo would find his breath catching in his throat and his every senses in overload as if _he_ was the prey rather than the predator.

It was those _goddamn_ _eyes_ of his that were driving him to distraction, driving him slowly crazy with questions and feelings he had never felt before. It was as if... as if Grimmjow was somehow _playing_ with him, though he knew it couldn't be the case. And through it all he was growing restless, as if hungry for something without knowing _what_ he was hungry for.

"Ichigo."

The Sexta raised his head quickly, only to realize he was alone in the meeting room with his lord.

"Aizen-sa-" he started, his cheeks growing slightly red with embarrassment.

"You are not in trouble," Aizen waved his concern away, his eternal smile tugging at his lips "however I'm curious. You have never been so distracted before. Is it your pet?" the former captain asked, watching carefully as Ichigo nodded tiredly.

"Yes... He just-"

Ichigo closed his mouth with an audible snap, frustrated at his inability to put his problem into words. It was on the tip of his tongue, he _knew_ it.

"Perhaps, you are looking at it the wrong way."

The Sexta looked up at his lord, a questioning sound in the back of his throat.

"What do you feel when you are with him? What do you want to do to him?" Aizen asked, his voice even and gentle, calming, hypnotic even.

"I want to..."

_Electric blue eyes_

"Tear him apart?"

_Wild hair the color of the sky_

"No..."

_A cocky grin_

"Destroy him?"

_A slender body that was all legs, defiant and teasing as it struggled beneath him_

"No!"

_Slender__ neck offered to his teeth as he threw his head back_

"Dominate him? Make him submit?"

_Strong arms wrapped around his shoulders and nails digging into his back as he claimed his prize and made that warm figure moan in ecsta-_

Ichigo's eyes flew opened as he let out a loud gasp.

He blinked, disoriented and panting like he had just fought against a small army of lower hollows. Aizen was watching him silently, waiting for his Espada to get a grip on himself.

"Do you understand now?" Aizen said.

Ichigo nodded, once, eyes dazed with what he had just learned, and asked if he could be excused. He left as soon as he was allowed, his whole body burning with a brand new kind of fever.

He ran all the way to Grimmjow's cell.

Now he knew what he had to do.

------

"Wake up"

Grimmjow woke up with a start, flailing about as he tried to understand what was happening.

He only succeeded in tangling himself even more in his sheets, his heart beating wildly and cursing at himself for letting himself be caught in such a vulnerable position (_he had thought he was safe when his 'master' had left for the day, he should have know better stupid stupid-_), before he found the source of his disturbance and whatever insult he had at the tip of his tongue died.

Kurosaki was straddling him, his face barely an inch away from his own, intense golden eyes staring at him with a heat he had never seen in them before. He opened his mouth, only to close it quickly when the man gave a warning growl.

Grimmjow couldn't find it in himself to protest or fight back this time however. Kurosaki was staring so hard he was practically _devouring_ him with his eyes. At that moment and for the first time since his capture, Grimmjow honestly felt scared of the arrancar.

"I figured it out," Kurosaki finally whispered against his skin, fingers slowly tracing Grimmjow's face and down to his throat "I figured out what I want from you. What I need. I will truly make you mine this time. No more games."

He only had the time to blink before a hand grabbed the back of his neck violently and then Kurosaki was pressing their lips together.

Grimmjow's eyes widened in shock and he instinctively started struggling, something way too close to panic for comfort filling him as he pushed and kicked at the other man's body. Kurosaki refused to move however, the deceptively slender man pinning his wrists down beside his head instead as he literally attacked his mouth and throat with his lips and teeth.

The arrancar didn't lose time, quickly moving down to kiss and nip at his chest, going as far as trying to rip off his white yukata with uncharacteristic impatience to uncover more skin.

"Wait- stop!" Grimmjow yelled, a hint of fear tainting the fury his voice as he finally snapped out of his shock induced trance.

"Shut up."

Kurosaki's words vibrated against his skin, dark and heavy with promises that caused him to shiver beneath the arrancar.

The Sexta was like a man possessed. He tore at Grimmjow's obi when he reached his waist, tearing the rest of the white fabric away in his sudden fever like need to get at Grimmjow's body.

"_Damn_- knock it out! What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

Grimmjow writhed wildly, before he finally found an opening and kicked Kurosaki in the ribs. The hit wasn't very strong, most of it's effectiveness rendered null by the close proximity of their bodies. It only resulted in pissing off his captor and Kurosaki let out an animalistic hiss, grabbing Grimmjow's head and slamming it against the bedpost in retaliation.

Stars exploded behind his eyes and Grimmjow let out a low cry of pain, falling limply beneath Kurosaki. He was vaguely aware of cold finger against his skin, and then he was suddenly nose flat against his pillow as he was rolled over onto his stomach. His right arm was twisted behind his back, causing him to let out another cry of pain, and his bare legs were spread apart as wide as they could go. Then something nudged at his entrance, teasingly rubbing the soft ring of flesh as if testing and-

"Don't-"

Kurosaki slammed forward, forcing his way in and ripping him apart.

Grimmjow's chilling scream echoed into the room. Kurosaki _purred_.

"Mmmm... so nice and warm.... and mine, all _mine_."

The arrancar was raining down kisses all over his shoulders and his back but he could barely feel them, not with the pain splitting him in two. He had had his fair share of wounds before but this was _nothing_ like it.

Grimmjow blinked, his eyesight becoming blurry with unwanted tears. It just hurt _too_ _much (but he refused to cry he just wouldn't give him that pleasure he will not-) _until Kurosaki pulled out and thrust back in experimentally and Grimmjow's scream died into a whimper, his body rocking forward with the motion. All he could see was the white of his pillow, his face pressed forcefully against the soft fabric.

Kurosaki quickly found his rhythm and began picking up momentum as he slammed his throbbing length deeper and deeper with each thrusts inside the frozen shinigami, trying to open up the tense body into accepting him. Grimmjow's free hand grasped desperately at the bedsheets and when Kurosaki's movements inside him smoothed he knew he was bleeding.

"You... bastard..." he spat out weakly, though his own voice sounded far away to his own ears.

Blood trailed down his thighs, staining the bed around their trashing forms and he shuddered. Trembling, he attempted to push the man away one last time but Kurosaki tangled one hand in his hair and pulled his head back harshly, keeping him pinned in place as he merciless took his pleasure from him.

Another shattered cry escaped him as the arrancar used the leverage he had just gained to bury himself deeper within his tortured body. The hollow was resting most of his weight on his back now, forcing him to bend his spine almost to the point of pain as he used his natural flexibility to his advantage.

Grimmjow's breath grew erratic, the new position making it harder to breath and his struggles began anew. His lungs throbbed as panic once again took hold of him and he weakly writhe beneath his captor, mustering just enough strength to let out a howl of pain before he felt himself slowly losing consciousness from lack of air.

A low snarl and another sharp thrust answered him.

"Stop fighting me!"

The voice demanded - _and he could have sworn it was tainted with something like _fear_ as well -_ and this time Grimmjow obeyed.

He let go completely, growing limp and pliant for Kurosaki. He was hurt and dazed but not so far gone he couldn't see that dying now wouldn't accomplish anything. So he bit his lips and waited for Kurosaki to finish his conquest of his unwilling body.

The arrancar moaned, feeling the teal haired figure relax under his hands at last. Kurosaki took hold of the shinigami's hips and pulled him back flushed against him, using the new angle to slide deeper than before inside the shaking figure. He was finally enjoying full dominance over the person who had been driving him crazy for so long and he was basking in the feeling, enjoying all the little pants, the wet glistening skin and those wide, wide blue eyes...

Grimmjow shivered beneath Kurosaki's panting form but didn't dare move, only concentrating on breathing properly again while the orange haired hollow took his pleasure from him. Kurosaki finally stilled, a soft gasp his only warning before warmth spread through his body. Grimmjow refused to think about what it meant. He was only too relieved that it was over, and he refused to acknowledge the other man when he pulled out with surprising care or when he wrapped his arms around him in an affectionate parody of an embrace.

Kurosaki started laying little kisses down his neck again as he faded into unconsciousness and Grimmjow dimly thought that somehow, it was those kisses that disturbed him the most.

------

Three weeks has passed since Ichigo had forcefully mated with the shinigami and the other man had yet to utter a single word to him. The blue haired shinigami was only sparing him cold indifference nowadays, and he didn't like it.

The reaction had taken him by surprise. He had been aware on some level that shinigami did things differently from hollows, however he hadn't expected things to go that badly. He hadn't expected the heavy feeling that settled in his guts when Grimmjow refused to so much as look at him the next day either. The blue haired man had curled up under the sheets without a word and refused his help to clean up the traces of their night together, refusing all attempts at communication.

Ichigo was a hollow though. He didn't _regret_ what he had done per say. His instincts to claim the shinigami had been too strong and his emotions had been running too high at the time for him to ignore it. But now he certainly wished he had went about it in a softer way, or at least in a more appropriate manner that the shinigami would have accepted better.

He was basically back to square one and it was pissing him off. His duty suffered from his overall bad mood as well and he had successfully managed to scare even Nnoitra away from him so far. Ichigo was simply unable to get the night he had spend with Grimmjow out of his mind and was starting to consider taking drastic measures.

However, he would he lying if he was to say that there wasn't a little part of him that was pleased somehow. It was a sadistic sort of satisfaction, he was quite aware of that fact, but it just wouldn't have been any fun if his captive had just fell at his feet after their little session. The man's surprisingly quiet but definite rebellion taunted him and kept him enthralled, so that all he could think about was how to make him submit again.

Ichigo didn't want to break Grimmjow though, a fact he had come to term with when Aizen made him realize the depth of his obsession in the shinigami. What the Sexta really wanted was to reach the understanding that only flourish when the captive has yielded to his captor once and for all. To have the man willing in his arms, to drag him from his world of light into his own world of shadows and to keep him chained to his side forever...

And more than anything, he wanted Grimmjow to _want_ it too. And Ichigo _always_ got what he wanted.

The Sexta knew all the tricks, one of the numerous perks of being close to their leader and Gin-sama. He knew how to figure out what make someone tick and how to subdue a person without drawing blood.

He would have Grimmjow.

So he observed. He watched the shinigami, carefully monitoring his reactions and found, to his pleasant surprise, that Grimmjow still responded to kind touches just as well as he did before the whole fiasco started.

Thus Ichigo approached his prey again, beginning with small things.

First he decided to rely exclusively on soft, non threatening touches. Then he stopped punishing Grimmjow when the shinigami refused to listen to him and he kept the others Espada away from him. He also took over the duty of feeding him himself, basically spending his every waking moment with Grimmjow.

Ichigo was far from ignorant to the best methods of breaking a man. While it was not in his nature to play with the mind of his preys in such a way, the Sexta still knew that if you wanted to truly conquer someone you needed to chip away at their will first. And that this was most effectively done through kindness.

By taking over the duty of providing for Grimmjow's basic needs Ichigo became more than just his captor. He became Grimmjow's only chance of survival in a hostile and unknown territory. If the shinigami wanted to live he would have to rely on Ichigo and _trust_ him to take care of him.

The shinigami resisted at first, but that was to be expected. Ichigo had anticipated his stubbornness and never relented, never got angry or lost his patience. It hadn't been easy but after a while he had managed to get the blue haired male to react to him once again, even it was only to scream at him.

When Grimmjow threw his plate of food away the Sexta merely cleaned up the mess. When he slapped his hand away Ichigo let him be, and respected the man's personal space. When he threw a tantrum he merely stood aside and let him exorcise his rage and pain.

But what he was truly waiting for, what he was _watching_ for, were those moments where Grimmjow lost all control and caved under the pressure. The moments where the usually proud man cowered away from him with eyes like still bleeding wounds, shaking and terrified. It didn't happen often - _Grimmjow was stronger than that_ - but in those moment where he was struck by painful flashback Ichigo could actually reach and _touch_ him, both physically _and_ mentally.

He would then wait until the shinigami stopped trembling, before slowly and carefully approaching him. If he was lucky Grimmjow would be too shaken to resist and Ichigo would pull the tense body onto his lap, gently running his hands through blue strands of hair that were growing longer with the months.

Holding that shivering frame was heavenly. The temptation of just throwing him down and ravaging him in his weakened state was very tempting, the effect he _knew_ he had on that proud being intoxicating, but Ichigo was patient.

He could wait.

Wait until that perfect moment.

.

----

.

A/N: I realize now that the way my story is written may seem a bit confusing. This is because the time line is cut with a lot of flash forward a few flashback (sort of, they are the lines in italic). The whole thing is meant to alternate from Grimmjow's and Ichigo's pov, though sometimes it doesn't follow that order and it mess up a bit. This is the reason why it's a bit confusing and fast. Grimmjow has lost all notion of time and Ichigo is being distracted. XD Beside, I really suck at writing long stories. I work better with scenes and short themes. So think of it as an anime where you don't see everything. I hope it's clearer now.


	3. Turning Point

**Title**: Hands of Fate - Turning Point  
**Author**: Shadow Arashi  
**Fandom**: Bleach  
**Pairing**: Ichigo x Grimmjow  
**Rating**: NC-17  
**Word Count**: 5201  
**Summary**: A chance meeting turns the life of an Espada and a shinigami upside down. Kurosaki will stop at nothing to get what he wants, but will his prey give in?  
**Warnings**: AU, shinigami!Grimmjow and arrancar!Ichigo. Dub-con in the beginning, smut, angst, breaking of a character and stockholm syndrome. Grimmjow may seem a bit OOC but I tried to explain why to the best of my abilities in the fic.  
**Disclaimer**: Bleach and all its characters belong to Tite Kubo, this fic is written for entertainment only and I don't make any profit of it.

.

**-----------**

**.  
**

The first real change in their relationship took place because of the bathroom.

To his defense he hadn't planned that particular event, although it probably was that same lack of premeditation which had affected the shinigami so strongly back then.

Ichigo had just came back from a rather messy mission and had been desperate for a good soak, blissfully unaware that Grimmjow had disobeyed him again. The shinigami had secretly sneaked into his bath to clean up, the still rebellious man unsatisfied with the very restricted access he had been granted to the cleaning facilities.

Maybe if Grimmjow hadn't been so quick to break every rules and every orders given to him, things would have taken a lot longer to change between them. But as it was, Ichigo stumbled in at the exact same moment Grimmjow choose to get out of the water, and was thus blessed with the breathtaking sight of a wet, naked shinigami.

He was left to stare, mouth hanging open, as Grimmjow's cheeks actually _colored _slightly and the man turned away briskly. The shinigami quickly covered himself with a scowl, hiding his embarrassment and the luscious body the Sexta had only ever seen in such a state of undress once before. Ichigo couldn't tear his eyes away. He unthinkingly took a step forward, mesmerized.

It was a mistake.

Grimmjow's eyes grew wide in panic, a look of pure fear crossing his features and washing away his previous anger before he bolted for the door. The distraught blue haired man tried to get as much distance between himself and the arrancar, only to loose his balance as he slipped on the wet floor.

Later Ichigo would be unable to remember exactly how they got tangled that way, but one moment he was reaching out for the teal haired figure and the next they were sprawled onto the cold ground, Ichigo lying on top of his captive.

Grimmjow froze beneath his weight, staring at him with shock, tightly reigned in fear and - hidden deep within those wounded blue gems - _anticipation_. Ichigo wouldn't have noticed it if he hadn't been looking for it. But notice it he did, just like he noticed the way the slender body shivered under him as Grimmjow visibly struggle with the urge to push him away, his eyes widening even more when the blue haired man realized his long legs were spread out on either side of Ichigo's hips due to the earlier fall. Whether he wanted it or not, the shinigami was as affected as he was, regardless of what he had to him. Or maybe there was something else?

They gazed at each others in silence, their lips barely an inch away from each others as Ichigo mulled over that thought. They were both acutely conscious that there was nothing but a thin towel between them, nothing to stop the Sexta from taking his captive right here and now.

But Ichigo didn't, though the temptation to just rip the flimsy white material away and claim what was his was nearly overwhelming.

Instead he took a deep breath, only allowing himself a brief caress of his fingertips on the tanned skin before he helped the shinigami back onto his feet. He then quickly pulled away and exited the room, leaving Grimmjow alone to gap at his back.

When he saw the shinigami the following day Grimmjow ignored him as usual, but from the corner of his eyes the Sexta saw he was behaving more receptively, eyes darting toward him every once in a while.

For the first time in weeks Ichigo cracked a smile.

------

Grimmjow had realized early that he was getting way too comfortable as a prisoner, more especially when Ichigo took him to the throne room one day and he didn't even bat an eyelash at being in a room full of arrancars.

Slowly but surely, he was falling.

Ikaku would have probably kicked his ass and ranted about stockholm syndrome if he had been here.

There was something to be said about the relationship between a captor and his captive though. Grimmjow was aware, on a certain level, that his new found complaisance (because he sure as hell hadn't bow down easily) had most likely everything to do with trying to stay alive and trying to stay out of the Sexta's way rather than betraying his kins, but that didn't make it any easier to deny or ignore.

At first Grimmjow thought he had it all figured out. He had taken a perverse delight in pissing off the arrancar whenever he could in the beginning and he had greatly enjoyed pressing all his buttons. At least until Ichigo totally shattered his world and left him to pick up the pieces.

He had never expected the arrancar to have _that_ kind of interest in him. He had never expected to be so violently ravaged either. He hadn't been prepared- had _never_ been prepared for such a scenario, mentally or physically. That wasn't the kind of stuff they learn in the academy. But no matter how much he hated it, he couldn't deny that the ordeal had left scars behind that would never go away completely.

That night Grimmjow had been harshly reminded that he was truly and utterly helpless, alone in enemy territory with no hope of ever getting out on his own. He may have been playing the tough guy, provoking Ichigo as if he had nothing to fear, but what small amount of control he had had over the situation until then had been flat out ripped away from him that night, torn to shreds and threw at his feet when the Sexta had forced himself on him.

Coming to term with that reality, with the fact that he was a _victim_, had been one of the most painful experience of his life. And he had hated every moments of it. He had hated how insecure he had been right afterward, hated how he would randomly remember the pain and cower from the Espada instead of attacking him head on. But he could have somehow got himself together if only Ichigo hadn't done a 180 on him and shown _kindness_.

He could have dealt with everything else, dealt with the pain and the insults. Everything except for that gentleness.

It started with small things, so small in fact that he didn't notice what was going on until it was too late and he had grown too comfortable for comfort with his new life. Before he knew it he was looking to Ichigo for all his needs, falling into the easy pattern the arrancar had created for him by taking over all duties related to his well-being.

The Sexta kept the others Espada away from him, was here to heal his wounds when he did something stupid like insulting Nnoitra, brought him his food and watched over his sleep.

His captor had suddenly became his one and only mean of safety and protection.

Grimmjow wished it wasn't so, but his memories didn't lie.

------

_What are right and wrong worth when there are no more differences between enemy and protector?  
_

"Are you going to eat?" Ichigo demanded, his voice surprisingly calm.

Grimmjow looked down at the steaming plate of warm food before him, and turned his head away.

He heard the Sexta sigh next to him but choose to ignore it for the moment. Cold fingers suddenly grasped his chin and tilted his head up. Grimmjow opened his mouth, already pulling away, when the reply that was on the tip of his tongue died as his heart failed to skip a beat as it usually did.

The shinigami blinked, and _looked_ at the arrancar.

Grimmjow's heart still refused to clench in fear of the orange haired hollow, the presence more soothing than frightening, and the shinigami distantly noticed that he didn't quite mind the other's touch anymore.

When Ichigo pushed the plate toward him again he complied with the unspoken order.

Somehow he couldn't find it in himself to be angry like he used to be.

Grimmjow knew he should be more concerned about it than he was. He really should. But the thought was quickly forgotten when Ichigo smiled at him and pushed the strawberry cake he had made himself for dessert toward him.

------

_When feelings and morals are twisted beyond recognition?_

------

Electric blue eyes cracked open, immediately bright and alert.

Sharp instincts that hadn't been dulled in spite of his captivity kicked in and it only took him a few seconds to understand what was wrong. Grimmjow didn't make a sound, now all too aware of the steel like arm wrapped around his waist.

"Go back to sleep." A sleepy voice mumbled against his neck.

The hard body pressed against him tightened his hold and Grimmjow draw in a sharp breath. Warm puffs of air tickled his neck, the sensation soft and surprisingly pleasant.

Ichigo let out a groan and snuggled deeper against him, his legs intertwining mechanically with Grimmjow's. The blue haired shinigami bit his lips as his heart rate spiked, relaxing slightly when nothing more followed. He stared into the darkness, feeling the arrancar's chest raising and falling against his back as he considered his situation.

It was only when he woke up the next morning, Ichigo's unconscious form still pinning him down gently to the mattress, that he realized he had actually relaxed enough to let the Espada close to him.

_Willingly_.

But by then Ichigo was waking up, peeling himself off his back and whining at being awaken so early in the morning, and Grimmjow forgot all his previous thoughts in the light of such a _cute_ and unexpected display.

------

_When prey and predator are bound so tightly together one can't live without the other?_

------

"What are you doing Ulquiorra?"

Grimmjow flattened himself against the wall, wide eyes glued to the two Espada glaring daggers at each others.

Or rather Ichigo was glaring while Ulquiorra's expression remained unchanged, but the tension in the air and his raising reiatsu told another story.

"You should teach your pet to be more well-behaved, Sexta." The pale Espada said, though not making a move to back away from the shinigami "You left your trash in front of the meeting room unattended."

Ichigo bristled. For an instant Grimmjow thought the orange haired hollow was going to attack his superior, when the Espada's reiatsu abruptly stopped growing.

"He's no concern of yours. It's my responsibility to take care of him so now back off."

The Sexta's voice was shockingly calm but the warning behind his words was clear as day.

_/He is mine. Touch him again and I'll make it that you die a slow, painful death./_

Ulquiorra tilted his head to the side, before he finally stepped away from Grimmjow who was still pressed against the wall.

"Make sure you watch him properly in the future."

The Cuatro threw them a last glance and walked away. Ichigo was by Grimmjow's side in a flash, grasping the shinigami's hands in his own.

"What did he do to you?" He nearly growled

"Nothing. I'm fine." He replied, surprisingly subdued.

Ichigo seemed unconvinced and checked him for injuries, his dark brown eyes swirling with something brand new that the shinigami couldn't point out. Suddenly, and maybe for the first time, Grimmjow caught a glimpse of how far they had _both_ fallen.

"Why are you doing this?"

Ichigo pulled away with a smile, one hand lingering on his hips and causing him to shiver imperceptibly.

"Because you're mine."

And suddenly, he _understood_.

------  
_  
That's when you reach the point of no return.  
_

They say that understanding something is to allow oneself to be changed by that something.

Understanding someone is to connect with that person, thus to give them the power to influence you and make you see things their way.

Grimmjow only wished he had been warned about that before he crossed the line. All of Ichigo's previous actions, from his first show of ownership when he put his mark on him to his latest violent demonstration of conquest, had fell into place the moment he realized he _understood_ the other man.

He understood that he was the spoil of war of the Sexta, but now he was also glaringly aware that somewhere along the way Ichigo had became fond of him well enough to protect him. He also understood now that by forcing himself upon him (_understanding_ had robbed him of the ability to _even call it rape_ anymore), the Sexta had been acting the only way he knew how to show his feelings, rather than trying to break him through violation.

It was crazy and insane and it made his head hurt but the damage was done.

Ichigo had slipped through the cracks in his defense and Grimmjow knew it was too late to go back and pretend the connection hadn't been formed and wasn't there, like a parasite in the back of his mind.

Grimmjow only wished he had been warned about that before he crossed the line, because now he knew he would never be the same again.

------

Ichigo wiped his hands on the back of his pants and sheathed his zanpakuto. Shielding his eyes from the light of Hueco Mundo's artificial sun, the Sexta threw his prey over his shoulder and started the journey back to Las Noches.

The mission was a pretty simple one, just exterminating of a few hollows and bringing back the strongest one he could find. In two days he would be back, which was good as he didn't like being away from his shinigami for too long.

At first the Sexta hadn't been looking forward to his mission. However, Ichigo wasn't blind enough by his obsession that he couldn't see that Grimmjow needed time to sort out the mess that was his head. He decided to put this time to good use instead, and had finally figured out his next move concerning Grimmjow by the time he reached the towers of Las Noches.

Ichigo went straight to the throne room where he dropped the product of his hunt, leaving Ulquiorra to deal with the mess, before quickly making his way to his quarters.

The high ranking arrancar was greeted by the lovely sight of his shinigami curled up in his bed, buried under at least three blankets to fight the cold of Hueco Mundo.

Ichigo smiled, feeling all his tension and frustration of the last few days melt away.

Making quick work of his clothes the Sexta undressed, leaving his zanpakuto onto its stand, before joining Grimmjow under the covers.

------

The first thing he noticed upon waking up was the weight of another body on top of him.

Having gone through this before Grimmjow's breath only came to a brief stop, his eyes cracking open a tiny bit. A pale arm was holding onto his waist lightly, indicating that Ichigo had slipped into his bed once again while he was sleeping.

It brought back rather unpleasant memories and he fought against his natural instinct to tense, his confused mind still torn between previous abuse and his current treatment at the hand of the Espada. He wiggled a bit, hoping to obtain a bit of breathing room, and froze when he felt the Sexta's morning erection against his rear.

The wave of panic he had been expected didn't swallow him however and Grimmjow's mind came to a blank. He shivered, lying motionless onto the bed. Part of him wanting nothing more than to flee while his body seemed to melt and grow warm at the contact. Ichigo suddenly shifted behind him and he gasped as the other's hips ground against him, seemingly unaware of his action.

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo mumbled into the skin of his neck.

The shinigami shivered anew at the contact and turned his head away.

"Let me go."

A growl answered him and his heart dropped.

"I refuse." The arrancar said as he rolled on top of him, more awake and rocking his hips once again against him but deliberately this time.

Ichigo pushed one knee between his legs and Grimmjow's mind finally flee into full panic mode.

"Stop!"

A stifling reiatsu flared suddenly to wrap around him as he began to struggle, forcing him down onto the bed and keeping him still.

"This has been going on long enough Grimmjow. It's time I show you who you belong to."

Grimmjow would have snarl and howl, had he not been twisted by months of captivity in the hand of this arrancar. But now all he could do was gasp for breath and shake with something close to terror as the dark reiatsu pressing down on him caused his vision to blur. When his eyesight cleared at last it was to see Ichigo tying the last string of several pieces of ropes around his wrists, achieving to securely bond him to the bedpost.

Ichigo then grabbed the slender hips and flipped Grimmjow onto his back so he could see his face, his dark golden eyes starring into wounded blue. The sight only enraged Ichigo even more. He wanted those eyes to look at him in need and want, not fear.

With a low hiss, the Sexta bend his head and violently smashed their lips together. Grimmjow froze for a second, before his wrists instinctively strained uselessly against his bonds. Ichigo forced his tongue inside the sweet mouth, moaning in delight when the shinigami gasped for breath, giving him more room to plunder every corner of his prey.

When he finally pulled away Grimmjow was heaving and shaking lightly. But he needed more.

Slowly, Ichigo ran his hands down the exquisite body, exploring his captive like he had wanted to for so long. Like he should have done the first time. Forcing himself to stay calm, Ichigo stayed true to the plan he had formed and began exploring. His fingers teased the pink nipples, pulling a startled groan out of the shinigami, while his mouth sucked and bit at the slender neck.

Grimmjow shook beneath his touch, alternating between trying to pull away and a petrified sort of compliance and Ichigo knew his lovely shinigami would be his tonight.

He tested that belief by trailing a hand lower down, caressing the member it found nestled in a soft patch of blue curls. The shinigami let out a moan at the touch, a sweet sound that had the arrancar's erection twitch in answer. Grimmjow's own sex reacted to the touch, hardening in Ichigo's hand under his ministration, before he closed his mouth abruptly with a snap, looking absolutely horrified.

"Don't fight it," Ichigo whispered, before tightening his hand around Grimmjow's length into a fist "just give in and I'll show you true pleasure."

"No no no-"

Ichigo cut him off as he pressed their lips together again, determined to win.

He let go of the now erect member to spread Grimmjow's shaking thighs until he was laid out beneath him, his knees parted wide to accommodate the arrancar. The shinigami was shaking harder with every touches as Ichigo slowly stroke the soft skin of his inner thighs, his hands crawling up until he reached the tight little hole hidden there. His cold fingers teased the sensitive opening, forcing their way inside with surprising gentleness.

"Stop_-_" Grimmjow started, eyes wide with fear from their past encounter before he had to bit his lips to stop a moan from slipping out. He never should have let his guard down!

But this gentleness... it was a lot more disturbing to the shinigami than the violence of their first joining, that much Ichigo could tell easily. And much more effective, just as he had expected. The blue haired man was responding beautifully to his touch, eyes closed tightly in denial and his body tense as he tossed his head back against the pillow.

Ichigo would have none of that. Spreading his fingers apart lightly he pressed them deeper inside and at an angle, loosening the tight passage even more, and struck a spot that had Grimmjow bucking involuntarily into the touch. The blue haired man gasped, his hips arching above the bed as Ichigo worked his panting body.

The arrancar stared avidly, a sense of elation taking over him as he realized that he was getting closer to his goal, closer to breaking through Grimmjow's final barrier. The shinigami was becoming slowly but surely more pliant under his touch. But it wasn't enough yet.

"Just say it…swear yourself to me… surrender and pledge your allegiance to me and Aizen-samaand it will all be over." He growled, his voice husky with his own tenuous control over his emotion.

Grimmjow shivered, almost as if he had been physically hit. Ichigo watched, taking in every detail of the exhausted body, bound and spread submissively on the bed beneath him. But his gaze was especially fixed on those electric blue eyes, those _eyes_ which still had the strength to glare at him.

"I will not swear myself to you!" The shinigami panted and gave another another rather weak struggle, but his flushed cheeks betrayed the effect the arrancar had on him and he couldn't hold the other's gaze for long "I never pledged to anyone, not even my captain-" Grimmjow's mouth snapped shut, aware that he had just revealed a bit too much, and Ichigo couldn't help but smile brightly.

"Then it will be an honor to take your surrender for myself." He said, a promise to the man who was soon to be his, and removed his fingers from that tight heat.

Grabbing the shinigami's thighs with both hands he positioned himself carefully, wanting to savor the moment he had been dreaming of since their first joining together, and gently pulled Grimmjow down onto his erection.

Grimmjow tossed his head back, a cry ripping from his throat.

Ichigo stilled immediately, watching anxiously his captive's face for any sign of pain. Grimmjow was trembling beneath him but the man had stopped struggling, his eyes tightly closed once again and a strange expression that the Sexta had never seen before twisting his features. Ichigo freed one hand to caress a sweaty cheek, and watched, fascinated, as blue eyes burning with fire cracked open to stare at him. His breath caught, shinigami and arrancar gazing silently at each others.

There was still resistance in those sky like eyes, a refusal to submit that Ichigo was determined to break. For there was also a fire burning in those eyes now, and he knew it was only a matter of time before the passion he had awaken inside the shinigami took over completely. He would penetrate the man's defense as he did his body and tear him down from the inside out and make him give up.

Pushing forward he watched his length slip deeper inside that heavenly body, disappearing into the satiny wetness smoothly. Ichigo took a minute to enjoy the pure bliss of being inside _his_ Grimmjow and rolled his hips, pulling back slightly before sheathing himself back to the base inside the tight entrance. He aimed his next thrust at a different angle, searching for that earlier spot that he knew would make the shinigami beg.

His thrusts slowly increased in speed and strength as he lavished the prone body with soft kisses. He worshiped and caressed the soft tanned skin of his stomach, his legs, his throat, everywhere he could touch. He was taking the time to discover his captive, following his instincts as he marked the man with his teeth and his nails, drawing blood when they trailed down Grimmjow's chest.

But his _mate_ was unresponsive, his eyes dazed and lightly clouded. The scenario was frighteningly familiar and Ichigo let out a growl of desperation, clutching his prize to him, and stabbed deeper into the warm embrace of the shinigami's body.

"Damnit Grimmjow!" He yelled, taking Grimmjow's face in both hands "I can- I can make things perfect for you if only-" He panted, words failing him as his frustration grew. "Can't you see it?! That you are meant to be with me?! Nobody else will ever give you what I can."

The prone body jolted beneath him. The clenching muscles, which had been working to keep him out of his rightful possession until now, suddenly tightened around him before they gave way in a melting motion. He was sucked in even deeper and _finally _touched _that_ spot deep inside. Grimmjow's blue eyes opened wide and he knew he had him.

Ichigo let out a near animalistic sound, vocalizing his pleasure as he saw the steel like denial and the last of his resistance slowly fading, saw the heat and need filling the sharp blue eyes. He was almost there.

Picking up more speed, he pulled the blue haired man into a harsh kiss, wrapping his fingers around the straining length caught between their sweaty bodies. Grimmjow bit his lips to stop a loud moan from escaping him, back arching as he steadily grew more wild as the arrancar pounded into him relentlessly.

Grimmjow twisted and pulled at his wrist as he writhed in ecstasy, and one rope finally snapped from the strain. It went unnoticed by both men but one newly freed hand flew to grab onto Ichigo's shoulder, startling the arrancar. It just settled there though, as if unable to decide whether to pull him close or push him away. Ichigo couldn't help but smile.

"You are mine, see? Your body knows it and soon your soul will know it too." he breathed into the hot skin of his captive's neck, nipping hard enough to draw even more blood and licking the red trails like fine wine. "I will never let you go Grimmjow. Never. But I swear I'll make you my mate, not my slave, if only you give in to me."

He felt Grimmjow tense against him with a gasp, his hand tightening its grip on his shoulder. He lavished the tanned skin with kisses, before he looked at his chosen mate and made his decision.

The Sexta carefully untied the shinigami completely, watching with rapt attention as Grimmjow's dazed and ecstasy filled expression turned into a shocked one. He linked their fingers together when the last piece of string was undone, silently offering the most precious thing a hollow like him could give. He held Grimmjow close as he panted into his ears, waiting and hoping, before the most wonderful thing happened.

The shinigami made a soft noise and relaxed fully in his embrace at last, his body _accepting_ his victor and at the next thrust Ichigo sunk deep into willing flesh. Grimmjow's thighs parted for him as the blue haired man wrapped his legs around his waist, burying his head in his neck with a weak, needy sound.

"Fuck..._ Ichi-_!"

It was the sweetest sound he had ever heard. He loved it and he knew then that he would never relinquish it for the world. Ichigo never thought victory could taste so good, and he clung the shivering body tightly to him as he lost all restrains and slammed into the shinigami over and over, the cries and moans of his mate bounding him as securely as any kido spell.

"Aaahh- nnnh..."

Grimmjow made a strangled noise, the sound of someone who has given in, and threw his head back.

"Dee- _deeper_!"

How could he say no to such a plea?

Ichigo pressed his lips to Grimmjow's in a desperate kiss and dragged him onto his lap, changing their position. He kept thrusting up into that delicious body, pulling more of those wonderful noises with the new angle of penetration as Grimmjow panted and moved _with_ him, meeting his thrusts as he took some measure of control over their joining, hips working furiously as their pace became hurry and frantic.

It was all he had ever dreamed of and more.

"Mine!" He snarled possessively, and finally he could say it and know it was true.

Grimmjow moaned loudly, eyes glazed and bright. He whispered a quiet 'yes!' into the skin of his neck and the beast inside him roared in triumph.

Ichigo bared his teeth and bit onto the tense neck of his mate, piercing the skin. Grimmjow gasped but didn't pull back. He pressed deeper into the bite instead with a sound of pure bliss, thighs parting a little wider and Ichigo knew he had well and truly won.

The straining muscles around his length suddenly tightened, pulling a groan out of him as they kept him locked inside the burning body. Grimmjow bucked wildly against him, slamming himself down hard onto his erection. His legs clamped down around his waist as he moaned, before he finally collapsed against Ichigo's chest, shivering and shaking and utterly beautiful in his abandon as he find his release.

Grimmjow panted and clung to him, until those wide blue eyes, dazed and glazed over, looked up at him with _warm and need. _It was all Ichigo needed to topple over the edge. He howled his victory to the world as his hands clutched onto those slender hips, keeping Grimmjow firmly in place as he thrust one last time and finally came deep inside the tight passage, completing the last part of his claiming over the blue haired man as he filled him to the brim.

Desperate hands grabbed at various body parts as Grimmjow fell back onto the bed limply under Ichigo, the Sexta too tired to support their weight anymore. Shinigami and arrancar stayed tangled together in a sweaty heap, their heavy breathing the only sound filling the room.

Ichigo gave a little purr like growl after a few minutes of silence and licked the blood from his earlier bite, making sure no drop was staining the lightly tanned skin of his mate. Grimmjow stayed still and relaxed in his embrace, even tilting his head to the side for easier access. Ichigo's heart soared.

With a content sound he gently pulled out of Grimmjow, feeling his spend sex twitch when he saw his essence trail down the long legs still splayed on each side of his waist. The sight was enough to make him want to ravish him all over again.

Grimmjow seemed to feel his trouble as he groaned softly when their body separated. The shinigami wore an surprisingly open expression, his flushed face calm and relaxed when he looked up at him, blue eyes still half closed and dark with lust.

Slowly, he opened his arms to Ichigo.

The Sexta's heart skipped a beat to lodge itself his throat.

Tentatively, almost not quite believing, he sank into the offered embrace, feeling Grimmjow's heartbeat when their chests pressed together. A pair of warm arms closed around his shoulders and Ichigo blinked back burning eyes, the full implication of the other man's silent surrender hitting him like a cero to the brain.

Ichigo pressed their lips together in a feverish kiss and proceed to worship the offering that Grimmjow was willingly giving him all over again.

There was nothing keeping them away from each others now.

.

-----

A/N: FINALLY. I'm so sorry this took forever to post, but I have a very good excuse. I moved from France to England for my internship, which will last 6 months, and I had to settle there, find a place to live, and proofread this chapter AGAIN since I lost the first version during the move. So I'm tired, I'm cranky, I'm feeling slightly homesick being in another country BUT I upload a new chapter again. I hope I'm forgiven for the delay. As last time, I apologize if you think the timeline of this chapter is confusing. Only the epilogue left to go.


	4. By My Side

**Title**: Hands of Fate - By My Side  
**Author**: Shadow Arashi  
**Fandom**: Bleach  
**Pairing**: Ichigo x Grimmjow  
**Rating**: NC-17  
**Word Count**: 1011  
**Summary**: A chance meeting turns the life of an Espada and a shinigami upside down. Kurosaki will stop at nothing to get what he wants, but will his prey give in?  
**Warnings**: AU, shinigami!Grimmjow and arrancar!Ichigo. Dub-con in the beginning, smut, angst, breaking of a character and stockholm syndrome. Grimmjow may seem a bit OOC but I tried to explain why to the best of my abilities in the fic.  
**Disclaimer**: Bleach and all its characters belong to Tite Kubo, this fic is written for entertainment only and I don't make any profit of it.

.  
____________

.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Ichigo looked at the blue haired man who was currently resting by his side on their large bed, his head laying against his chest, his eyes dark and serious.

"Why are you even asking _me_? I thought we went over this before. There is no going back and you know it."

"That's right. I guess I'm... I guess I'm just worried."

The Sexta admitted, sighing as he drew his mate deeper into his embrace.

"You don't trust your leader?" Grimmjow asked lowly, not the smallest trance of a frown on his features at the mention of the runaway shinigami ex-captain.

He was calm and relaxed, and no one could have imagined that only a week ago he was still a prisoner of the very man he was now cuddling with.

Ichigo felt a wave of pride, having fought hard to be rewarded in such a manner for his efforts, for he now had the heart of the one who he called his mate until death do them part, as the humans said.  
The Sexta ignored the feeling for the moment though as he opened his mouth to answer.

"I do-"

"-and I trust you," the shinigami cut him, lightly touching his lips with a fingertip "so let's get this over with."

"Eager much?"

The arrancar couldn't help but tease as he gave a little smirk.

"I'm simply going along with the cards I've been dealt. Not that I mind, I'm actually quite comfortable where I am."

His mate chuckled, before pulling his head back down onto his lap.

"I know. You are just-" Ichigo shook his head, deciding to change the topic "come on then. I can't wait to see what kind of vizard you'll turn out to be."

Ichigo nearly growled at the sight of his -_he still couldn't get over that fact_- Grimmjow grinning back at him, strong and confident. All previous traces of fear and hesitation gone. A heartbeat later the soon to be vizard was pressed down against the bed, his mouth thoughtfully attacked by the Sexta.

Long fingers latched onto orange locks as they shared a kiss, the two lovers alone in their little world.

.

.

"Aizen-sama."

The Espada gave a small bow to his master. Grimmjow was standing proudly by his side, looking straight ahead at the man who would soon become his superior in command.

The former captain and current King of Hueco Mundo observed them both silently, his expression calm and serene as usual, before he gave a small nod, deciding to cut straight to business.

"I'm pleased to see that you have finally accepted my offer, Grimmjow." He declared.

Aizen knew very well why they were here after all. He had followed with great interest the developing relationship between his faithful subordinate and his prize, and had already discussed the matter in great details with Ichigo.

They were only making official what had been facts for weeks.

"There was no reason to refuse anymore, so why the hell not?" the blue haired shinigami shrugged, completely at ease among the inhabitants of Las Noches, causing Aizen's lips to curl into a smile "Beside, you said something about how I would become more powerful?" he continued with a grin, expression flashing in something quite similar to Ichigo's.

"That is correct. Come forward then my child, so we can properly turn you into a member of our family."

Grimmjow nodded, only looking back once toward his lover. Ichigo's burning gaze on him was enough to comfort him. He had made his choice, there was no going back.

He walked up the steps separating from his destination without hesitation.

Aizen looked down at the two lovers from his throne, the hyougoku glowing gently in his right hand.

The young shinigami stopped just in front of him, eyes serious and determined.

Aizen held out the hyougoku.

Grimmjow told his brain to shut down, and seized the brightly glowing ball of mystic energy.

The world dissolved into a flash of white.

.

.

"How do you feel?"

The familiar voice that cooed into his ear worriedly was the first thing he became aware of as he slowly gained back his consciousness. Grimmjow couldn't help the smirk that slowly began to spread across his face at the predictability of his lover.

"I feel abso-fucking-lutely fantastic." He breathed, nipping at the slender fingers exploring the brand new bone-like hollow mask on his face.

Ichigo laughed and crushed his lips together.

Their hollow masks grind against each others as they kissed, a sharp reminder of what he had became and what he had left behind.

Though Grimmjow couldn't help but think he had never felt more alive as Ichigo ripped off his clothes and explored his new body with him.

.

.

Night found them curled up next to each others in _their_ bed (_no longer was it just Ichigo's, and the thought made the newly turned vizard purr_), exhausted but sated, the tail of Grimmjow's new, feline-like hollow form wrapped loosely around them.

Ichigo sighed contently, his hand rubbing absently the soft, furry.

"The order came. We will attack Karakura town tomorrow." He murmured, breaking the comfortable silence between them almost regretfully.

Grimmjow nodded once, his face giving no indication of being bothered, even looking rather excited. His rough, cat like tongue darted out to lick playfully at the corner of Ichigo's mouth, a glint in his eyes that the Sexta was growing familiar with.

"It's gonna be a blast."

The electric eyes shone with the same darkness and lust that possessed Ichigo and the Espada pulled away slightly to look at his lover. He silently marveled at the changes once again, delightfully surprised at how well Grimmjow had adapted to his new condition.

It was like he had been made for this, he thought distantly.

"We are gonna burn Seireitei to the ground."

Ichigo said breathlessly, a hand tangling into his mate's long locks of blue hair.

Grimmjow bared his teeth in a feral grin.

The shinigami would never know what hit them.

.

.

A/N: FINALLY. I know I'm saying this a lot but damn. This took forever to do because I was never happy with what I wrote. So I said f*** it and went with what my muse consented to give me. Which is what you just read. Once again weird-ass editing but I don't care anymore. I'm just SO glad this fic is over. I really wasn't expected the epilogue to resist so much. Don't get me wrong though, I loved it and I loved writing it, but having it done is a weight of my shoulders because now I can write other fics. *_rubs hands and starts plotting_*


End file.
